earth919fandomcom-20200215-history
The Punisher (David Castle)
David Castle, AKA the Punisher, is the adopted son of Frank Castle or the original Punisher. A former soldier, now a one-man army, David is a raging and a skilled fighter, marksman, and tactician. His rage came from an unfortunate incident when a terrorist organization called Crosshairs murdered the two people he loves. From that day, he never leaves criminals alive since "no mercy" is David's motto. Relationships * Frank Castle (foster father; deceased) * Samantha Cuffman (girlfriend; deceased) Power/Abilities * Expert Martial Artist: Due to his military experience, Castle is a highly skilled fighter and even gain the upper hand at moments. * Expert Marksman: David is a highly skilled marksman, and knows his way around most firearms. * Military Training: As a former soldier, David is well adept in military protocol. * Master Tactitian: Armed solely with conventional weapons and motivated by a fanatical hatred for criminals, the Punisher has single-handedly incapacitated up to a dozen well-armed and experienced opponents in a single encounter and escaped uninjured. It is his military training and his attention to detail that allows him to achieve this. Skills * Bilingual: David can speak in Italian and English, as he is of Italian descent. * Master Pilot: Castle received helicopter training with the U.S. Army and U.S. Naval Special Warfare Command. He has been shown flying both helicopters and airplanes. * Interrogation Master: Castle uses his skills at interrogation to get information from people linked to criminals through creative use of torture as well such as water boarding, electrocution, suffocation, sleep deprivation, starvation etc. * Getaway/Chase Driving Expert: '''With vehicles in hopes of escaping or in pursuit, Castle can coordinate where his target(s) might be. Weakness * '''Non-Superhuman Physical Conditioning: Castle is as susceptible to physical injury and disease as any other normal human, often having to rely more on strategy than strength when up against a superhuman opponent. David does not even take over-the-counter painkillers, believing that their benefit of dulling pain isn't worth the side effects of drowsiness or slowed reflexes. Weapons/Equipment >Weapons (equipped; the rest of David’s weapons are in his arsenal): * Ranged: * M60 machine gun * Uzi 9mm SMG * M16A1 assault rifle * Dual Magnum handguns * M203 grenade launcher * Derringer D32 handgun * Explosives: * Grenades * Sticky bombs * Proximity mines * Melee: * Gerber MK2 knife * Viking machete * Gears: * Utility belt * Ammo * Gerber MK2 knife * Kevlar vest under the shirt Personality David Castle is a vigilante/anti-hero who employs murder, kidnapping, extortion, coercion, threats of intentional violence and torture in his battle against crime. His brutal nature and willingness to kill has made him one of the most dangerous men alive. Theme Leitmotif (dubbed ‘the Face of Death’): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2EvaGEFMmo History For the first time in a while, Frank Castle AKA the original Punisher wanted to be loved again. And so he adopted a two-year-old boy from Saint Martha Orphanage named David, found in a dumpster by a nun and then placed in the orphanage. Over the years, David had an immense love for his father and was always being told to study hard so he can have a better life than his father. David got a degree in engineering at the age of 20 but joined the military instead because he believes that serving the country plays a big part in shaping his discipline. During his years of service, David found his girlfriend at the military base. After six years serving, the couples retired and spent more time with each other, until the rampaging organization Crosshairs killed David’s girlfriend and father. David’s sanity shattered, the same fate happened to that of a Castle. David somehow found his father’s arsenal, which leads to the rebirth of the Punisher. He made an oath to himself to hunt down every single criminal he finds, especially the Crosshairs. David expects for them to know that he’s coming. Attire Category:Inhabitants